


Karkat  Cena

by GayFish666



Category: Homestuck, Professional Wrestling, im so sorry for false tags, what even is this - Fandom
Genre: M/M, but this is only a joke, false tags, im so fucking sorry, omg, this again, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayFish666/pseuds/GayFish666
Summary: One long stormy night john cena was sitting by the fire with karkat vantas, what happens next you will have to read  ( for children and adults of any age )





	

~JohnCena's view or pov some shit like that ~You're john fucking cena, you can do anything but seduce karkat vantas, you tried your hardest from sucking on lollipops to wearing hooker boots. ( like Sebastian ) One thing that did work was when you were riding on a unicorn, thats when he noticed you, you did everything for this little shit but he was like your senpai, you did want to but you know what had to be done! You grabbed karkat by behind and stole him and shoved him in your van of free cats and puppies. You're pretty sure this will work that he will kiss kiss fall in love with you, but he s scared half to death, you wonder whats going on in his sexy fucking mind. ~ Karkats view ~You just got captured by john cena, you always liked him but ignored him because you kept thinking about making sugoi babies with him. he has the sexiest abs and shit you have ever seen you just wanted to kiss him so badly so maybe this was fine ( rape is not fine dont do it children ), then a few moments karkat and john cena fucked, the end ~fin

spiderman started fucking tamaki in the ass with a shoe while sebby and ciel watched in horror. the site was something as tamaki took a giant shit and looked at levi from aot. then for some reason the pharah grabbed an axe and started killing people and jumped off a building for who fucking knows why. im just trying to fit tags idk i just don't know how ao3 works because this is all from wattpad and none of this is meant to be taken seriously sorry yo and captain america died.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry yo


End file.
